A Duelist's Lament
by Doomed-Kelpie
Summary: What will Judai do when he finds the diary of another student at Duel Academia? (TRIGGER WARNINGS: IMPLIED ABUSE, SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**A Duelist's Lament**

 _This is a short yugioh-based poem I wrote at like 2:30 in the morning. I imagine whoever the speaker is to be a student at Duel Academia in Yugioh GX._

 _(TRIGGER WARNINGS: ABUSE, SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE)_

XXX

I may believe in my cards,

But there are some duels cards can't help you win.

I can't let myself fall apart,

So I bury it deep within.

I wish I could duel to fix my life,

But the world is not a game.

So every day and every night,

Everything stays the same.

A toxic touch and misery,

Will make me fade away.

And all of my victories,

Won't be good enough, he'll say.

The cards may be my friends,

But I have no one else.

And although I may pretend,

There's no one who'll save me from this hell.

A stinging red caused by a blade,

And another by a hand.

I have to do as he says to be saved,

And listen to his commands.

They all think they know it all.

They think I'm just a creep.

They hurt me until I have to crawl,

But still think they're the sheep.

I can't keep going on like this.

I'll let my soul and cards go free,

And then, maybe, I'll find some bliss,

Where no one can hurt me.

It's clear I'm worth nothing,

Even if I win every duel.

Everyone else is worth something.

Why is the world so cruel?

I know I have to end it.

I can't take this anymore.

The voices are never quiet,

So I'll have to close the door.

I may believe in my cards,

But I no longer believe in a happy life.

I can't let myself fall apart,

So I'll end it all tonight.

XXX

 _I think I'm going to write a short story for this poem to go with. If so, It'll probably involve Judai and an OC._

 _Well, thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Duelist's Lament**

 **Chapter 2**

 _So this is going to be the actual story._

XXX

As Judai was making his way back to the dorm, he found a small book lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a worn-out notebook. He flipped the cover open to see if the owner's name was on it. As he did so, a piece of paper fell out and fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and read it.

 _I may believe in my cards,_

 _But there are some duels cards can't help you win._

 _I can't let myself fall apart,_

 _So I bury it deep within._

 _I wish I could duel to fix my life,_

 _But the world is not a game._

 _So every day and every night,_

 _Everything stays the same._

 _A toxic touch and misery,_

 _Will make me fade away._

 _And all of my victories,_

 _Won't be good enough, he'll say._

 _The cards may be my friends,_

 _But I have no one else._

 _And although I may pretend,_

 _There's no one who'll save me from this hell._

 _A stinging red caused by a blade,_

 _And another by a hand._

 _I have to do as he says to be saved,_

 _And listen to his commands._

 _They all think they know it all._

 _They think I'm just a creep._

 _They hurt me until I have to crawl,_

 _But still think they're the sheep._

 _I can't keep going on like this._

 _I'll let my soul and cards go free,_

 _And then, maybe, I'll find some bliss,_

 _Where no one can hurt me._

 _It's clear I'm worth nothing,_

 _Even if I win every duel._

 _Everyone else is worth something._

 _Why is the world so cruel?_

 _I know I have to end it._

 _I can't take this anymore._

 _The voices are never quiet,_

 _So I'll have to close the door._

 _I may believe in my cards,_

 _But I no longer believe in a happy life._

 _I can't let myself fall apart,_

 _So I'll end it all tonight._

"Is this… serious?" Judai questioned aloud.

He flipped through the book and found that it was filled with diary entries and sketches. He skimmed through a few and found that the diary entries backed up the poem. He flipped back to the front.

"Otonashi Mitsuki…," Judai read. "Crap! I should find him before he does anything!"

With that, Judai ran off to find the owner of the diary.

After asking around, he found out that Mitsuki was dueling with another student. He entered the dueling area just as the duel finished.

"Aw, man, the weirdo won again!" a student complained.

"Creep!" said another.

Judai looked at the boy they were glaring at.

He had messy black hair that stuck up in random directions, clearly unbrushed. He wore a blue jacket, but it was wrinkled. His gray-blue eyes were dull.

Judai started to walk toward the boy, but Mitsuki ran past him before he could say anything.

"Hey! Wait!" Judai yelled before running after him.

Mitsuki glanced behind him for a second. When he saw he was being followed, his eyes widened in fear and he sped up.

"Can you stop running?!" Judai yelled.

This, of course, just made Mitsuki run even faster. However, after only a few minutes, Mitsuki slowed to a stop, breathing hard from exertion. Judai stepped closer to him, and the boy flinched.

"L-Leave me a-alone," he stuttered out.

"Whoa, calm down," judai said as he held out the book. "This is yours, right? It was on the ground."

Mitsuki slowly turned and took the book. When he saw the look on Judai's face, he took a step back.

"…Y-You read it," Mitsuki whispered.

Judai nodded.

"Parts of it. I was trying to find who the owner was," Judai answered. "Are you… really serious about it…?"

"That's n-none of your business…," Mitsuki replied.

"You can't do that!" Judai yelled. "What are you thinking?!"

"I don't h-have to explain it to y-you," Mitsuki argued. "Leave me _alone_."

"I can't just let you die!" Judai retorted

Mitsuki turned away and ran.

XXX

Yay… Ambiguous ending… Should I leave it or actually end it…


End file.
